I dare you!
by kayla mosin 613
Summary: Sirius dares James to do... something. And Lily Evans is involved too... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"I dare you" Sirius said, smiling broadly. Peter giggled and even Remus cracked a smile. James , however paled.

"You are bonkers, mate" James said "She's been worse than usual lately!"

"Go on Prongs, be a man." Sirius said.

"Come on, James! Lily doesn't hate you that much, right?" Peter said.

"Yes, she does. I am quite sure that Lily- "James started to say, but stopped as Lily walked in to the common room.

"I what, Potter?" Lily said, acidly. Mentally, however, she groaned. She had picked a fight with Ja-Potter again! It just made things so much easier. This way her red cheeks, heavy breathing and, bright eyes could be taken as signs of anger and not attraction…ahem… other emotions.

"You…" James said his mouth working "are… doing rounds with me tonight."

"I am not. Nice try, though" Lily smirked "What were you _really_ going to say?"

"That you hate him." Peter said, and flushed as the rest of the marauders glared at him.

Lily, to their surprise, also did." How observant of him" she said and walked towards the portrait hole. She couldn't even remember what she had come to the common room for. Lily shook her head. Damn James Potter. Stupid, handsome boy. He-

Lily was jolted out of her thoughts by a distinctly male hand grabbing her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, wait!" James said, turning her to face him. He had no idea what the heck he was doing. He had just gotten up and grabbed Lily by the shoulder, without even thinking.

"Let go, Potter!" Lily hissed. She had no desire to stand here with Ja-Potter's hand on her shoulder. What a debacle; how could anyone believe she despised him after seeing her like this?

"You don't really hate me, right?" James said. In the privacy of his mind he wondered why; he was over Lily, completely! _Not_ said a snide voice in his head.

Lily studiously avoided his gaze.

"Answer the question!" James urged softly.

"No!" Lily said fiercely, trying to wrench her shoulder out from under his hand. "Let go! I answered the bloody question."

"Look me in the eyes first." The confused look on Lily's face matched how he was feeling perfectly. What on earth was he doing?

Lily unwillingly raised her gaze, her eyes open wide.

James met her gaze, and leaned forward. Lily's eyes fluttered closed and she raised her hand to his cheek.

"Lily" James breathed. Lily opened her eyes and slapped him across the face. Dignity now restored, she turned and walked out of the common room.

"What did I do wrong?" James asked, flopping into a chair next to Sirius.

"Everything, mate" Sirius said.

James sighed, got up, and left the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

James walked into the heads' common room, and found Lily pacing furiously.

"I cannot like James Potter. I will not like James Potter. I do not care how attractive he is-"

"So I'm attractive, huh." James said cockily, and grinned as Lily's cheeks turned red.

Lily glared at him, opened her mouth, and closed it again.

James chuckled and took a step towards her. "Speechless, Lily?" he took another step forward.

Lily trembled and looked towards the stairs that led to her room but didn't move.

James stepped closer and closer; he raised his hand and tuck an auburn curl behind her ear. He then put his hand underneath her chin, raising her gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes. You existed." Lily said stepping back.

"That's not my fault." He said, stepping closer.

"You exist around me." Lily clarified, as her back hit the wall.

"Ah. I have no control over that either." James said, putting his hand on the wall next to her head. Lily closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and James quietly touched his lips softly to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Lily was shocked would have been a complete understatement. She stood still for a moment and then threw her arms around James, sinking her fingers into his hair.

Several very pleasant minutes later they broke apart, panting.

"Since when… what…" James stammered, gasping as he stared at Lily.

Lily blushed. "I like you" she whispered shyly, sinking down to sit on the floor.

"But you've been picking fights with me all term!" James said.

"Fighting with you made sure that no one noticed" Lily shrugged.

"Sirius noticed." James mused "he-"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "He _what_?"

" He … um…sorta daredmetokissyou." James mumbled, his face turning red.

"Did he now. I suppose you'll be going to tell him that you've succeeded?" Lily said icily, standing up.

"Lily…" James said "I-I… um…"

"Good to know" Lily said, and turned towards the staircase leading to her bedroom.


End file.
